1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic retractable ladder that is installed on an access panel hinged on a framing structure that surrounds an opening into the ceiling for access to an attic space. The access panel and the retractable ladder have two positions. In the first position the access panel automatically closes the opening into the ceiling and the retractable ladder is stowed or retracted on top of the access panel, i.e. in the attic. In the second position the access panel automatically uncovers the opening of the ceiling and the retractable ladder automatically deploys or extends to reach the ground. The automatic opening of the access panel and the automatic deploying of the retractable ladder are achieved through gravity, without assistance of a motorized apparatus, after the release of safety latches. The automatic closing of the access panel and the automatic stowing of the retractable ladder are achieved through a single motorized apparatus. The latching of the access panel in its closed position is achieved automatically and mechanically.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ladders for attic access are widely used by the people in their private homes. Attic accesses are usually provided above the garages and/or living quarters of private homes. The most common attic access consists of an access panel, spring loaded in the closed position and hinged on a wooden structure frame surrounding an opening in the ceiling and installed in the ceiling. To get access to the attic, a user would pull on a piece of rope attached to -the panel and hanging therefrom. This opens the panel, giving access to a folded ladder. The ladder is usually composed of three sections that are folded on top of each other and hinged between each other. The first section is attached to the panel. To deploy the ladder, a user needs to manually grasp the folded second and third sections, rotates this assembly to the deployed position and finally grasp the third section to manually unfold it from the second section. Once the unfolding is achieved, the three sections of the ladder are usually extended in alignment enabling a user to access the attic space. The opposite process needs to be followed by the user for the refolding of the ladder. For re-closing the panel, the user needs to push firmly on the panel moving the panel up to a couple of inches from the ceiling. At such point the springs of the panel take over and move the panel to its fully closed position.
The experience shows that the drawbacks of these attic access systems reside in the difficulty of the steps that need to be performed for the opening of the panel, i.e., the unfolding of the ladder, the refolding of the ladder and the re-closing of the panel. While the procedure appears to be easy for a male, provided he is tall, strong and not impaired, the procedure is difficult for a female and virtually impossible as well as potentially dangerous to any elderly person.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,118 describes a ladder that can be extended and retracted by an electric motor. While the technology described appears to be an improvement over the manual attic ladders mentioned previously, its complexity makes it impracticable and too costly for industrial or private home applications.
It would consequently be of great advantage to provide a system giving easy and safe attic access to everyone at a low cost.